


Morning tickles usually lead to...

by losermax



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, like incredibly sickeningly fluffy, mostly just fluff ok?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losermax/pseuds/losermax
Summary: Loki attempts to steal the sheets.You will not have what's rightfully (mostly) yours taken away by him.





	Morning tickles usually lead to...

You awaken quite unhappily by your sheet cocoon being aggressively pulled. And you also hear quiet mumbling from presumably the raven-haired God of Mischief, Loki.  
You turn over and see the god in a distressed state, glaring daggers at you with his deep emerald orbs.  
“What?”  
“Everynight you manage to steal the sheet, darling. No matter how tightly I hold onto it.” He grumbles, huffing in frustration.  
“A god like you couldn’t possibly be concerned about something this tiny?” You smirk, quickly grabbing the sheet and pulling it back towards yourself. Loki tries to hold unto it but alas, you were too quick for him as he lets out a grunt at your laughing.  
“Sometimes I wonder if you are merely a 5 year old in a mortal adult’s body.”  
“Your assumptions are true. Come here and get the sheet yourself.” Giggling, you try to hold onto the sheet as hard as you can, curling around it as you wait for Loki’s attack. You swore you could feel his grin before he pounced on you and tickled you.  
You immediately let go of the sheet and start attempting to push Loki off as you laugh hysterically, barely able to form words. You hear him let out a roaring laugh, his curly messy locks falling in front of his shit-eating face.  
“No fair! N-No tick-tickling!” You yell out, trying your hardest to contain your gasps and loud laughter.  
“Should’ve said that before the game started, sweetheart. Too late now, I’m afraid.” He purrs in your ear, showing no signs of ceasing his endless torture of tickling.  
At this point you are dangerously close to snorting, slapping or pinching him or pissing yourself but you do neither and attempt to kiss Loki to stop him (yeah, tell yourself that, you just wanted to kiss him). Shooting up and locking your arms around his neck as you smash your lips onto his while trying your hardest not to laugh into his mouth.  
He stops as soon as he realizes your lips are on his as he wraps his arms around your waist and pushes you down onto the bed.  
“If you wanted a kiss so bad- Mmn…You should’ve just asked, my love.” He groans in between kisses.  
“Breathless in my arms, God of Mischief, and yet you still try to taunt me?” You mumble, smiling into the kiss before letting out a surprised gasp as Loki suddenly hoists you up and slams your back to the wall.  
Loki takes advantage of him holding your legs and squeezes your thighs as he lowers his head down to the crook of your neck, sucking and trailing his teeth along. You couldn’t contain the soft moan at the back of your neck and as soon as he hears it, Loki lets out an almost primal sounding growl right in your ear and sets you back down onto the bed, making your breath hitch. It doesn’t take long before you’re fumbling with tugging his pants down and he’s pulling your bra off.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was my first everrrr fanfic n i hope i did okay...ack i hope you enjoyed this tooth rotting fluff!!!!<3 p.s i'm sorry it's so short:(((((((


End file.
